Mayhem
by joannacamilley
Summary: Jason, Nate, Shane and Brown go into a chatroom... What could possibly happen? Haha a random oneshot written with Moliver, shewhoshallwrite and soccerchickforever


**Haha. This is just a random story me, Moliver, shewhoshallwrite and soccerchickforever wrote today xD I know, a weird group of writers but we thought it's be fun ;) Some background info, this is a chatroom, Nate and Brown are dating x) and also Shane hates Mitchie haha. This was purely for entertainment purposes and not meant to be any serious kind of writing. I'm Jason, Moliver is Shane, shewhoshallwrite is Brown and soccerchickforever is Nate. Please enjoy haha.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Camp Rock.  
**

**

* * *

Shane**** from x.x.x.45 joined the chat **

**Nate**** from x.x.x.40 joined the chat **

**Jason**** from x.x.x.119 joined the chat **

**Brown****from x.x.x.69 joined the chat **

**Nate**: IT'S NATE BITCH!

**Shane**: Awkward...

**Brown**: ...

**Nate**: I hate you Brown! I can't believe you!

**Brown**: What!

**Nate**: You cheated on me!

**Jason**: (gasp)

**Brown**: Nooo... YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH HIM! (points to Shane)

**Nate**: AND YOU CHEATED WITH JASON!

**Nate**: AND HIS STUPID BIRDS!

**Brown**: now how can I cheat with Jason if all he does is sleep with BIRDS!

**Jason**: (gasp) oh no you didn't!

**Shane**: lols

**Nate**: Shut up!

**Brown**: Shut up you stupid bird brain

**Jason**: MY BIRDS ARE SACRED!

**Shane**: i am getting bad mental pictures :P

**Brown**: Shane! (shuns)

**Nate**: I HATE YOU BROWN!

**Jason**: (cries in corner with a canary)

**Nate**: Oh shut up bird brain!

**Brown**: Natey Poo!

**Nate**: You too Brown! Cheater!

**Brown**: HYPOCRITE!

**Jason**: Fine, have fun with your pedophile boyfriend! (runs off)

**Jason**** from x.x.x.119 left the chat **

**Brown**: IM NOT A PEDOPHILE!

**Nate**: No! Jasie! Come back!

**Brown**: If anyone is a pedophile it's that MITCHIE BITCH! (spits)

**Nate**: Mitchie is a whore!

**Shane**: LOL

**Nate**: And a liar too!

**Shane**: hahahha

**Brown**: Mitchie FAILS!

**Nate**: YOU FAIL!

**Shane**: she majorly fails!

**Brown**: OH and Shane, you still get an F from final jam. F- FOR FAILING TO CREATE AN ORIGINAL MELODY!

**Brown**: Shane steals from little bitches! named Mitchie!

**Brown**: Stupid little Mitchie... So glad I kicked her ass out of camp

**Shane**: She is such a bitch

**Brown**: and to think you liked her (rolls eyes) you silly little truffle (pats Shane's head)

**Nate**: That the only good thing you've ever done

**Brown**: What about fall in love with you Nate? (pouts)

**Nate**: That was the worst thing ever!

**Nate**: I hate you still!

**Nate**: (glares)

**Brown**: Fine... time for an ultimatum! Forgive me or I tell the world that you were in a relationship with ME until you cheated on me with SHANE!

**Nate**: I will never forgive you!

**Jason**** from x.x.x.119 joined the chat **

**Jason**: umm... guys...

**Jason**: my birds attacked me D:

**Jason**: and then they flew away (cries)

**Brown**: Jason...(sighs)

**Nate**: Aww, poor Jasie.

**Jason**: I HAVE NO ONE LEFT (cries some more)

**Nate**: You have me Jasie!

**Shane**: And me :S

**Brown**: FINE NATE! I guess you'll just have to suffer losing your CAREER! and your FANS! and SHANE!

**Nate**: NO! MY CAREER!

**Jason**: How about this

**Jason**: We (C3) go on a tour and leave Brown behind

**Shane**: Everyone knows that Shane is the favorite. All the girls want me the most ;)

**Jason**: that way we will have some time and space between this

**Brown**: Psh in your dreams Shane. All the girls want ME!

**Jason**: and maybe fix it :)

**Nate**: I like Jason's idea...

**Shane**: Screw this. LET'S GO ON TOUR!

**Brown**: While I SKIP OFF TO TELL TABLOIDS!

**Nate**: Puh-lease Brown! Get real!

**Jason**: :D I was right?

**Nate**: Yes, for the first time Jason! How exciting?

**Jason**: AWESOME

**Brown**: (skips off to tell tabloids)

**Nate**: Shut up! Don't say anything, got it?

**Jason**: Quick, let's leave before he comes back!

**Brown**: I HEARD YOU!

**Brown**: (climbs into tour bus) MWHAHAHA!

**Jason**: Eww, pedo on the bus

**Brown**: SHUT UP JASON!

**Nate**: Haha! Shane, run! That bus is going to fall off a cliff!

**Shane**: We may need extra security

**Nate**: Let the weenies die!

**Brown**: No one can get rid of me till NATEY POO IS MINE AGAIN!

**Nate**: I will never be yours again!

**Jason**: Nate, just take him back

**Nate**: NO!

**Jason**: That's the only way we can go on tour

**Nate**: NEVER!

**Brown**: FINE! Since I can't have Nate I'll just have to do this (jumps off cliff)

**Jason**: O.o

**Brown**: (splat)

**Nate**: Finally!

**Nate**: Lets go celebrate!

**Jason**: Well... ok! :D

**Brown**: (Brown's ghost appears) DAMN IT!

**Jason**: Where's Shane?

**Nate**: Where did Shane go?

**Shane**: TOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Jason**: :D

**Nate**: YAYYYYYYYYY! !

**Shane**: Shane never left ;)

**Nate**: Finally!

**Shane**: LA LA BABY! ;)

**Nate**: ITS TOUR TIME BITCH!

* * *

**Hahaha x) so random... Please review! And check out Moliver, shewhoshallwrite and soccerchickforever's stories also!**


End file.
